destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Text Adventures
Text adventures or memo games are games created by the players of the Destroy the Godmodder series that are meant to be played entirely on chat clients, such as Pesterchum and Discord. Some text adventures are known as "alternate reality games," which are games that further player storylines in the DTG series. Others are simply played for fun, and some aren't tied to DTG at all. List of Major Text Adventures Pinary ARG The Pinary ARG 'was the codifier of the text adventure genre, and arguably the most successful adventure. It was created by TwinBuilder. The alternate reality game centers around Probect Pinary, a prototype of Project Binary that had the vocal skills of a small child, yet seemingly possessed the actual A.I.'s intelligence. During the ARG, Pinary transcended time and space, becoming an omniscient A.I. The players discovered it had a terminal, and began inputting commands into it to gauge its outputs. These outputs ranged from meaningless games to the revelation of hidden lore and everything in between. The ARG eventually developed its own plot and was the first component of what would become ''Meanwhile, In The Future, the postcanon continuation of Destroy the Godmodder 2. It focused on the creation of Project Binary at the hands of MTT INDUSTRIES and the Advanced Superiors controlling Aperture Science. Pinary was also able to view events going on beyond the end of Destroy the Godmodder 2, revealing and influencing events that would later come to pass in One Year Older. A list of all commands can be found here. [[7x7|7x7]] '''7x7 was an abstract text adventure made in response to the ending of Homestuck. It was created by TwinBuilder. The text adventure centered around a period in time where the forces of plot dictating Fiction were annihilated by a force known only as the Destroyer. Only one being, the One, retained consciousness. Controlled by the players, the One gained superhuman powers and cognizance of other timelines. The game focused on the One traveling across the story of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and picking up the pieces that were left behind, while encountering locations, events, and characters from DTG2. The ending of the game revealed that it was connected to the Pinary ARG in many ways. The game can be found here. Ends of the Earth Ends of the Earth was a set of eight puzzle-based "alternate reality game" text adventures. It was created by TwinBuilder. The ARG centered around the recovery of eight page from the Scribe's Omnibus, each of which contained sections of a rhyme in the Scribe's own cipher, Scribescript, and drawings of a figure approaching the Gate. Each page was guarded behind a set of puzzles, typically contained in Pastebins. Examples of puzzles include: searching through various webpages, such as DTG games, to find specific letters, "tests" with questions centered on DTG-related and unrelated topics, manipulation of images and songs to form a complete hidden code, and Minecraft maps. The eighth page was coupled with a short story explaining that Notch, not the Scribe, was the figure that was approaching the Gate, and he had gone to the Gate not to kill What Lies Beyond, but to ask it for its true name. After receiving a cryptic riddle, Notch deduced that its name was METATRON. Abyssal Oddity Abyssal Oddity is a text adventure separate to DTG created by TheLordErelye. The game was tangentially related to DTG, as a few of Erelye's concepts made its way into the text adventure, but for the most part, the realities were wholly separate. The game takes inspiration from sources such as Steven Universe and Hyper Light Drifter. It is centered around Azure Lapis, a runaway gem that is traveling across the universe in search of the Void Shards while investigating the secrets of the Kristalli Imperium behind it all. The game focuses primarily on exploration and combat, with new concepts being introduced regularly, enemies with their own unique abilities and gimmicks appearing frequently, and secrets hidden at every corner, including a deep backstory spread across alternate reality game elements, and a completely new language called Drenovian. The game can be found here. Project Redking Project Redking is a spinoff of the Pinary ARG by TwinBuilder, created by crystalcat. It was spawned from a prank played by crystalcat where he pretended to be RedKings_ShitPostBot, a bot from the Homestuck subreddit, on a community stream, and feigned its ascendance to sapience with the help of TwinBuilder and other players. Crystalcat proceeded to copy Pinary in the stream, with the notable exception that he would accept any command presented. Aside from a hiccup or two concerning copying too much information from Pinary, the prank was a success, and was immortalized by the creation of Project Redking. Project Redking is more or less the same as the Pinary ARG, with the exception that Project Redking accepts any command presented to it. The bot has taken a more active role in the game recently, however, from revealing that it is actively reprogramming itself to autonomously inputting commands to lock overused commands. It is unknown whether an ARG will be spawned from the game. A list of most commands inputted thus far can be found here.Category:Meta Category:WIP Category:Lists